Spirits of the Seasons
by Tavia99
Summary: Amanda and Aurora, sisters. Both died and were brought back as the spirits of Summer and Autumn. They both were selected as new guardians along with Jack Forst and some other girl. Autumn: Does that girl have rabbit ears? Summer: Yes, now shut up. Autumn: Do you like Jack. Summer: No, now shut up before I tie you to Bunnymund. Autumn: *Mutters*
1. Chapter 1

**Saw the movie for the first time on March 12. Loved it instantly, only seen it three times and I felt compelled to write a fanfic so here you are.**

**Summer POV**

My eyes slowly opened, I felt a burning sensation throughout my body as though I had the control over the sun itself. What was I doing here? Where exactly is here? I stood and looked around. I was near a large lake in a small forest. I looked up and saw the moon. I heard a voice in my mind.

"You are Amanda Summers, the spirit of summer itself. Find your sister; she's waiting for you."

Something told me to trust the voice. I quickly started running.

**Autumn POV**

I awoke with a start and shrieked in surprise as I hit the ground. I frowned and rubbed my head. Why was I in a tree? My eyes widened with horror as the memories came flooding back. My hand flew to my neck where I could feel a rope. It was all real.

I whipped out the dagger at my side as I heard approaching footsteps. A girl around my age, 17, came into view. She had shoulder length hair that matched the golden color of the sun, lightly tanned skin, an hourglass figure and eyes the color of sapphires. She carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, and wore a sky blue tank top and shorts the color of the ocean and remained barefoot. The scar across her left cheek from her ear to her chin was evidence that she was a fighter. I knew who she was immediately, she was my sister.

**Summer POV**

The girl before me had waist length hair that was a mixture of the color of all autumn leaves and spiked up a bit and curved upwards here and there, pale skin, very thin, and eyes the color of hardened redwood sap. She wore an orange T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of boots.

"Aurora…"

"Amanda!" She ran forward and hugged me. We were together again and nothing would stop me from protecting my little sister.

**Please review! I love to know what people think of my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I have chapter 2! Hopefully no writers block comes soon.**

**Summer POV**

I growled quietly as Autumn and I continued walking through the park.

"Why must it be so cold?" I muttered.

"I know you hate winter."

"No shit Sherlock. It weakens me and makes it harder for me to use my powers."

Autumn ignored my response and looked behind me and waved smiling. I turned around and growled again.

"Hi Jack!" Autumn called.

Jack turned and waved to us smiling. My immediate response was to walk away quickly.

"Sis! Wait up!" Autumn hurried to catch up. "Why do you hate him?"

"Let's see… He's the spirit of winter; I'm the spirit of summer." I glared.

"You're in a bad mood."

I sighed.

"I know, I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

Autumn immediately had a look of concern. The last time I had felt like that had been around 300 years ago, back when we were normal humans. I had just passed it off as nothing, that was why I had been too late to keep Autumn from being killed.

I looked up as the sun began to set.

"Wonderful."

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna race?"

I smiled.

"No powers?"

"No powers."

"Go."

We both took off running through the snow every now and then stopping to throw snow at each other. I had my arm back ready to throw when something ran past me.

"What the…"

Autumn and I followed quickly and we stopped in an alleyway.

"Wonderful, Jack's here too." I scowled.

"Are you sure that you don't have a crush on him and don't want to admit it?" Autumn asked.

"Wh- What the fuck?! No! I do not!"

"You sure about that?"

All three of us turned to the sound of the voice.

"Been a long time, Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

We all watched as Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows.

"Bunny, You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas."

"Hey!" I shrieked in indignation as a yeti grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Put me down!" Jack shouted.

Right after that the two of us were shoved in a sack. I could feel the sack being thrown through a portal and hitting the ground. As the sack opened I saw two elves and heard voices.

"They're here!"

Immediately I climbed out of the sack and brushed myself off.

"Why do I have such awful luck?"

"Hey, there you are!" I scowled as North approached.

"Jack Frost and Amanda Summers!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Jack muttered. "Hey, hey! Put me down."

I watched as two yeti's picked him up.

"Hope the yetis treated you well."

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack with a girl who hates me and tossed through a magic portal." Jack stated as he picked up his staff.

"Oh, good. That was my idea."

I glared at North. _How about I shove you in a sack and throw it in a river. _

"You know Bunny obviously."

"Obviously."

"And the Tooth Fairy."

"Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you! And your teeth!"

"M-My what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

I laughed at Jack's expression after having someone randomly looking at his teeth.

I ignored the rest and walked over to Autumn.

"Why didn't you get thrown in a sack?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Bunny trusts me."

I growled.

"I hate you."

"Love you too sis."

I drifted back to the conversation as I saw Jack freeze an elf carrying a plate of cookies.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked.

"On naughty list? You hold the record. But, no matter. We overlook. Now we're wiping clean the slate." That peaked my curiosity.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunny interjected.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now you are guardians!"

I watched in confusion as a yeti shoved Autumn and me over by Jack while two others raised torches and several elves started playing instruments along with several other things happening that just confused me. I saw a yeti bring a book to North. Jack brought his staff down and all the torches went out and a large area of the floor was covered with a layer of ice.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" Jack and I asked as one then turned and glared at each other.

North started laughing.

"Of course you do. Music!"

The trumpets started up again.

"No music!"

I watched as one of the elves threw his trumpet on the ground and shoved another elf out of the way as he marched off.

"This is all very flattering, but uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian."

"Heh, That's exactly what I said! You wouldn't make a great guardian either!" Bunny pointed to me. "You're sister's alright though."

Tooth flew over to Jack. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." She gestured to the giant globe.

"A child who believes." North continued. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

I chuckled when I saw Tooth looking at Jack's teeth again.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She smiled at Jack then flew away.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the boogeyman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified."

_For once I agree. _

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen by Man in Moon."

"What?" Jack, Autumn and I all asked.

"Last night, he chose you three." Tooth answered.

"Maybe."

_I get the feeling that he doesn't like any of us. _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Man in Moon. He talks to you."

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

"Why won't he tell me that himself?"

"My thoughts exactly." I muttered.

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's not for me! No offense." Jack ranted.

"H-How is that not offensive?" Bunny stepped forward. You what I think, I think we've dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

"Uh you ever hear of a snow day?"

"Or summer vacation?" I added.

"And Thanksgiving break?" Autumn folded her arms and frowned.

Jack nodded. "I know that they're no hard boiled eggs, but kids like what we do."

"But none of 'em believe in you three, do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny! Enough."

"No, the kangaroo's right."

I could hold back a laugh.

"Th-The what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate."

"Ah, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Bunnymund was inches from Jack now. "I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Sandy tapped North's leg and signaled that he should intervene.

"You three, walk with me."

I muttered then followed. "Wonderful."

**My chapters aren't normally this length. Oh well. My hands hurt now. Please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
